Love Prohibited
by Nikita-chan6
Summary: Amelia is a singer in a local speakeasy. Arthur is a traveler exploring America. She's tied in with the mob. He's looking for a knot to cut through. One city, one love, one mess that just refuses to put on the cement shoes and sleep with the fishes. Fem!USA/UK set in 1929.


**Hey all! Here's another one shot I wrote. Sorry about the lack of updates on my other stories, I've hit a sort of perpetual writer's block on them. I'm gonna have to watch Outlaw Star again to get a feel of the characters, and I may just discontinue my Ouran fic, take it down and revamp it. I'm not happy with my OHSHC fic. So I hope you enjoy this UKFem!USA fic! Reviews and comments are welcome! **

* * *

**New York City, 1929**

She looked at her face in the mirror and sighed. It was not a fresh face of an 18 year old girl; rather, it was a tired face of someone twice her age. The light rouge on her cheeks, the red lipstick, and the smallest bit of eye shadow gave her the appearance of a comely 20 year old, but her eyes betrayed her. The exhaustion was clear in them; how could it not be? Living with the prohibition was tough, especially after the stock market crash back in October. Economic depression now loomed on the horizon.

She heard someone call her name. She stood and walked towards the sound, the beads of her knee length A-line dress softly clinking. She took her usual spot behind a thin curtain, waiting for the lights to dim and the spotlight behind her to illuminate her slim figure. A soft click and she knew the light behind her was on. "Showtime," she whispered to herself.

The opening notes of a more popular song of hers rang out. She slipped a leg through the break of the curtain as she began to sing:

"_You had plenty money, in 1922. _

"_You let other women make a fool of you. _

"_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?"_

She strode boldly out on stage, her soft blond curls hugging her face in a wavy bob. She caught sight of a particular Italian she used to be fond of. He smiled and blew her a kiss before taking a sip of his champagne. She knew she'd have to entertain him after the show.

"_Get out of here, get me some money too._

"_Why don't you do right, like some other men,"_ she paused for a second, _"do."_

She held that note for 20 seconds before the song finished. She bowed, a smile on her face as people clapped and men cheered. She held her arms out and gave her chest a little shake. She saw the dissatisfied look on the Italian's smug face. That look filled her with joy.

The said Italian walked up to the stage and held his hand out. "Amelia," he said with a grin. She frowned as she took his hand and lightly leapt off stage. "Lucky."

He laughed. "_Il mio tesoro_, I've told you, call me Lovino."

She rolled her eyes. "I would but ya go by Lucky Lovino now, don'tcha?"

He shrugged. "That's what my business associates and the press call me. Beautiful women, like yourself, call me Lovino. Buy you a drink?"

"If ya can make sure these Yankees can fix up a real mint julep."

He grinned. "I'll never understand why you like that shit."

"Spend some time in the American South and you'll see." She pulled away when Lovino put an arm around her. "Don't be that way _inamorato,"_ he whispered.

She gave him a stern look. "I ain't yer darlin'."

"Course you are," he replied before capturing her lips. She pushed him away, earning her a rough backhand to her left cheek. She stumbled and was caught by a strong pair of arms before she hit the floor.

"Are you alright, Miss?" an accented voice asked concernedly. She looked up at the man who caught her. The sandy blonde hair and large eyebrows caught her eye at first, but what stilled her gaze were the bright emerald green eyes that seemed to be hiding under those monstrous eyebrows. Her face turned bright red as she realized she had been in this strange man's arms far longer than she should have, she nodded, finally remembering his question.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine t-thank ya." Before she could say anything more, she felt Lovino's callused hand in hers, pulling her away from those enchanting eyes.

"Thanks for catching her, _bastardo_. How 'bout I buy you a drink? Some gin and tonic?"

The foreigner shook his head. "I'm alright, thank you. But don't you think you treated her quite roughly?"

Lovino's own peridot eyes narrowed. "Listen up limey, what me and my girl get up to is our business," Lovino growled. "So stay out."

The man held his hands up in surrender. "I'm not looking to cause trouble. I'm here on a trip and I only wish to relax." His eyes met Amelia's. "If I may be so bold, you have a rather lovely voice, miss…?"

"Amelia Jones," Amelia's heart raced at the sound of his voice, her blood warming at his presence.

"Miss Jones. It was lovely meeting you Miss Jones, as it was meeting you Mist-"

"Lucky Lovino." Lovino denied the foreigner his hand, causing the other man to retract his.

"Mister Lovino. I would like to take you up on that drink offer, but I really must dash. I have someone to meet." He gave them a polite smile before turning heel and walking out of the club.

"Finally, we're alone." He grabbed Amelia's hand and dragged her out of the club to his Ford Model T outside. Once on the road, he began his usual game.

"Hey look, I'm sorry doll. I didn't mean to fucking hit you."

"That's what ya always say Lovi. Ya always know that I don't accept yer false apologies so ya can cut the apologizin'."

"Amelia…"

"We're almost there ain't we?"

Lovino sighed and pulled up to her apartment. He looked beside him and grabbed her face roughly. "Didn't your mama teach you any goddamned manners?" He kissed her quite forcefully, she could feel the anger spilling into the kiss. "Get out," he barked.

She complied and went to stand in the lobby to wait for him. Her mind went back to the stranger at the club. He seemed so nice, while Lovino was so rude to him. She began to think about how she'd quite like to see him again. Lovino arrived then, and together they went up to her room. Once inside he poured himself some amaretto that she kept hidden in her boudoir.

"Amelia," he called. She sighed and walked over to him. He put down his amaretto and enveloped her in his arms, placing a tender kiss to her neck. "I missed you, _il mio amore_," he whispered, his hands snaking down her back, undoing the buttons of her dress as they went.

"Ya sure didn't act like it," she spit out.

He chuckled. "I've always loved that fiery mouth of yours." He kissed her again.

She used to love him. Lovino used to be her life; she moved to New York City to be with him. She even took up a job as a singer in a nearby speakeasy owned by a former boss of his, Rothstein. She used to love the nights they'd spend together; oftentimes they'd sleep in and make breakfast together before returning to the bed for more lovemaking. They'd spend entire days in bed. Now, making love to him was a chore, a task she had to do. He had changed, and she couldn't change with him, as much as she would have liked to.

Lovino slipped off her dress and began to massage her breasts as they kissed. He spun her around so her back was to the bed and lowered her down. His fingers played with her for a while before he removed his clothes and filled her.

After they had sex Lovino lay asleep beside her, holding her close to him. Amelia cried silently, not wanting to wake him. She hated her life and herself for what she had become.

* * *

Amelia returned to her dressing room after another show, and found a single, red rose on the dresser. Underneath it lay a note addressed to her.

_Amelia,_

_Hey doll, sorry I couldn't watch you perform tonight. I had some "business" to take care of. I'll see you in a week._

_Lovi_

Amelia sighed in relief as she read the brief note.

"Finally, a week without that cad," she said to herself. She joyfully changed her clothes into something a bit more risqué, a red bustier with black feather trimming, a very short black skirt, some black fishnet stockings, and tall red heels. She finished off the look with a sequined red headband with a bright red feather.

She took to the stage to sing a song she'd always wanted to sing to her Italian "lover."

"_Life was a bitter pill, life was some pain,_

"_Life was a tailor's bill, a ball and chain,_

"_Then something hit me like a whiff of spring,_

"_My hats don't fit me, it's the most terrific thing!"_

She trotted enthusiastically on stage, shaking and dancing like she used to. Back when Lovino loved her and nothing else, back when he'd be at her side day and night, until he had to go into work. Back before he became a criminal.

"_I got a new lease on life now,_

"_No wrinkles on my brow,_

"_I'm relaxin' and I'm restin', believe me when I say,_

"_I eat my spinach ev'ry day!"_

As the band trilled out the last few notes Amelia, feeling liberated added one last line.

"_I got a new lease on life, and I'm gonna live it without ya."_

As the curtains closed she caught sight of a familiar pair of green eyes. With her heart racing she ran off stage and to the bar, not caring to change. She finally found the sandy haired foreigner downing some London Dry Gin.

"H-howdy!" She called out breathlessly. He turned, his eyes widening in surprise.

"G-good evening," he stuttered, a cute blush settled over his cheeks. She was showcasing quite a bit of skin.

"I wanted ta thank ya fer tryin' ta stick up fer me with Lovi the other night. Ya know I never caught yer name." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Arthur Kirkland. It's a pleasure to see you again Miss Jones. Think nothing of it, I saw a bit of injustice and I had to say something. I apologize for being unable to do more."

"It's a pleasure ta see ya again too Mister Kirkland, I'm here every night. A girl's gotta make some money in these hard times." She shook her head. "No need ta worry honey, Lovi's got a bit of a temper. Not much ya coulda done without angerin' him further."

"He shouldn't have hit you." Without thinking he reached out and gently stroked her bruised cheek. Her face flushed bright red at the touch, matching his own red face as he jerked his hand back. "S-sorry!"

She smiled shyly. "It's quite alright. I…I don't mind."

Arthur shook his head. "N-no that was inappropriate. Your rather… bawdy boyfriend isn't around, is he?" Arthur looked around nervously.

She shook her head. "Th-that no good sonofabitch!" That garnered some attention.

"M-Miss Jones, you needn't raise your voice," Arthur hissed, slipping off his barstool and leading her to a private booth in the corner.

"Miss Jones, is everything alright? A lady such as yourself would not use such vulgar language."

Tears were in her eyes. "He was my everythin'. I left Dallas fer him, left my family. They never liked him much but I did. He's changed, he never hit me, not up until a few weeks ago. He changed in a big way Mister Kirkland, I couldn't keep up. I can't leave him though, he'd kill me, I'd have no where ta go either. No man wants damaged goods, 'specially when it belongs ta a mafia boss. I'm drownin' here Arthur…"

Arthur tried to stop her, tried to get her to calm down and speak clearly, but his words were swallowed up in her rambling and all he caught was mafia boss and Arthur. In one last desperate, and desired, move Arthur pressed his lips to her soft ones. She stopped then, and stared at him with teary blue eyes. He found her terribly attractive; her blonde, slightly mussed, curls; her wide, sky-blue eyes; her full pink lips; her slender figure that curved in all the right places; and her ample chest. Arthur could go on but her shock was beginning to fade, and he had to act fast.

"I'm terribly sorry Miss Jones, but I couldn't let you carry on like that. I fear you gave too much away. You called Mister Lovino a mafia boss. I don't know how much you trust the other patrons here, but I'm sure that is information he'd rather you not share."

Her face went pink as the blush crept into it. "I…I said that? I'm sorry, I get a bit hysterical sometimes."

He smiled softly at her. "It's understandable. We all get that way at times. Now, do you care to tell me what is wrong?"

She smiled sadly. "Listen Mister, I know yer tryin' ta be sweet and help a poor girl but ya don't wanna know what's wrong. I'm damaged and I ain't no good to anyone. Lovi broke me and he's the only one I can be with and…and…" the tears began to pour from her eyes again.

"Miss Jones," he started—then hesitated. "Amelia, the fact that he makes you unhappy that much is clear. But you're a young, modern woman in one of the most industrious cities in the world; you don't have to stay with him. You have other choices."

She shook her head. "I do, he'd kill me if I left. He's," she leaned in closer. "He's a mafia boss, his gangster name is Lucky Lovino. He's quite a terror, his biggest enemy is a German named Dutch Beilschmidt. Dutch knows that I'm Lovi's girl, he…he sometimes comes here when Lovi's away. I'm afraid he might try to kill me one day. If I left Lovi, I'd be a target. If Dutch doesn't kill me first, Lovi will."

"Why on earth would he want to kill you?"

Amelia cast her eyes downward. "I'm his girl, even if I don't think it. He…he told me once that he was gonna dedicate his entire life ta makin' me happy. He thinks that what he's doin' now makes me happy. He's pushed me away but doesn't know it. Once…once I left, when he started this new life and he broke down. He found me after a week and beat me fer leavin'."

Arthur could only stare. How could any man hit a woman like her? She was beautiful and spunky. She wielded her beauty like a blade. She was too much for any one man, she was an ideal, an unreachable dream. And—well, Arthur was known as a star chaser.

"That bastard," Arthur muttered under his breath. Amelia looked up at him, blue eyes wide.

"He didn't use ta be that bad, honest mister. He jus'….he done changed."

Arthur looked at this beautifully sad creature and decided to take a chance. He reached out and took her chin in his hand and tilted her face up, so their eyes met.

"You don't deserve this, Amelia. And a man like that certainly doesn't deserve you. You have every right to leave him."

She pulled away. "I..I can't. A woman ain't much without a man by her side, and I'm a tainted woman."

Arthur smiled as he thought about whisking her away from this wretched life, a challenge posed by Lovino that he decided was worth the fight. "The game is on."

Amelia looked at him in confusion. "What game mister? I ain't so sure I like that there smirk on yer face."

Arthur could only smile. "Don't you worry. However, I do believe there is a man looking for you, possibly your boss?"

Amelia turned in her seat. Sure enough, there was her boss looking for her. "Shoot! I guess it's time fer my next number." She turned back to Arthur. "Wait here fer me?"

"Yes, of course."

She smiled, a pink tinge in her cheeks. "Be back soon," Amelia called as she walked backstage.

Arthur watched her go. _Arthur, you daft sod, what the devil are you getting yourself into? She's a mafia girl. _Lucky Lovino's_ girl, no less. _

Arthur had heard about the gangsters rampant in the United States, but even the stories of Lucky's exploits could not sway him from leaving London for the States. He had wanted to travel, especially to the Land of the Free.

Lost in his thoughts, Arthur failed to notice a familiar face approach him and tap him on the shoulder. Arthur flinched and looked up to see an old friend of his. "Hello, Frog," he said with a wry smile.

The blonde Frenchman smiled at him. "Arthur, funny to see you here, _non_?"

"Not at all. You know that I've always wanted to travel America."

"_Oui_, but I did not expect to see you here, in a speakeasy—a rather shady establishment for your fine heritage."

Arthur scowled at Francis. "Where else was I to get a bloody drink? This damn Prohibition— utter nonsense, I say!"

Francis laughed. "Still a drunkard I see."

"Listen here, Frog…" Arthur was interrupted by the dimming lights and the beginning of a song.

"May I sit with you, _mon cher?"_

Arthur nodded grudgingly. As the Frenchman sat down Arthur asked him a question.

"Have you been here before?"

"_Oui_, I have. I love this place. They have the most beautiful singing creature."

"Amelia Jones?"

"_Oui_. I see you have taken a liking to her?" Francis smiled.

"She is quite something. Rather otherworldly in her beauty."

"_Oui oui_. Too bad she has a terror for a man. It's a nice change of pace, coming here and listening to a beautiful woman serenade you. Her man never appreciates it though; I see him here talking about her. About how beautiful and spirited she is. He often tells his buddies about how he had to teach her a 'lesson' for one thing or another. He is a monster."

"He truly is an arse then. I want her, Francis."

"And what are you going to do?"

"Pursue her, of course."

"That is a suicide mission Arthur. Lucky will kill you."

"She's worth it."

Amelia was on stage now in a long black gown that hung off of her shoulders.

"_It may be moonlight madness,_

"_But now that we're alone._

"_I gotta say that no one else could make me fall._

She walked to the piano and deftly jumped up to lay across its top. She pulled out a key from her bosom and held it up with a smile.

"_Here's the key to my heart,_

"_But don't lose it, use it._

"_Come on up and drink a loving cup,_

"_But don't abuse it."_

She held onto the key, even as men rushed to the stage and held out their hands hoping to get it. She caught Arthur watching her and a wide smile spread across her face.

"_Here's the key to my heart!"_ She finished the song by tossing the key to Arthur, who caught it in one hand.

"Don't abuse it now boys." She winked and sauntered backstage.

Francis smiled. "She seems to like you."

"And I her."

Francis chuckled and looked at the crowd of men who eagerly awaited her return. He saw a familiar face in them. His face immediately darkened. "Watch out, Dutch is here. He has an eye for Amelia and the fact that she's Lucky's girl is an added bonus for him. Stealing Lucky's girl would make him very happy."

"Well, he's going to be disappointed."

"Arthur, this is a dangerous game you are playing. She's tangled up with the mafia. Lucky has her, and Dutch wants her. These are two men you do not wish to mess with."

"The mafia is no place for a woman. She's in danger and the longer she stays with Lucky, the longer she will continue to be at risk."

Amelia came back on stage in a red dress now. This one was as long as the black one but more form fitting. It too hung off her shoulders. She also wore long silk black gloves that ended just above her elbow. Arthur couldn't take his eyes off of her; he drank in every detail. Her dress provided him with enough material to imagine what her body must look like. She began to sing the song she sang when Arthur first saw her.

"_Your sittin' down, wonderin' what it's all about,_

"_If you ain't got no money they will put you out._

"_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_

"_Get out of here, get me some money too."_

All the men in the room had their eyes trained on her. Francis sighed.

"I love this song. It's so sultry, and she is quite sexy."

She stepped off stage and decided to fool around. She took a handkerchief out of a bald man's pocket and buffed his head with it as she asked the infamous question.

"_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?"_

Next she walked over to Dutch and sat gingerly in his lap.

"_Get out of here,"_ she tightened up his tie. And as he leaned in for a kiss, she pulled off his hat, revealing white hair, and pushed the hat in his face before standing_. "Get me some money too."_

Finally, she walked over to Arthur's seat and grabbed his tie.

"_Why don't you do right, like some other men,"_ she pulled him close, her lips ghosting over his, _"Do?"_ She finished the song by holding that note, releasing Arthur's tie and strolling back on stage letting the curtains close behind her.

The men cheered, and Arthur sat, stunned.

"That was the first time she's ever come off the stage during that song." Francis said quietly. Arthur remained quiet as the band took the stage to play during Amelia's break. The said singer soon made her way towards Arthur's table.

"Howdy," she said, with a sunny smile in Francis' direction. "The name's Amelia Jones. Pleasure ta meet ya mister." She held out her hand to the Frenchman who stood and kissed the back of it.

"_Le plaisir est le mien. _My name is Francis Bonnefoy."

Amelia's face was red. "Y-yer French!? What a beautiful language. I wish I could go ta Paris, but a poor girl like me will never get ta."

"Why not? Everyone should go to Paris at least once."

"I ain't got money and my man won't take me. He won't even take me ta his hometown in Italy."

"I think you need a better man, _mademoiselle_."

"Francis!" Arthur warned.

Amelia giggled. "It's alright Mister Kirkland, I agree with him. I don't think anyone else would want me though."

Francis smiled. "And this is where I take my leave before I show you just how desirable you are. I fear I may not be able to control myself around you. _Au revoir mon ange." _Francis stood and took his leave, leaving Arthur and Amelia alone.

"Miss Jones," Arthur started.

"Ya can call me Amelia. I don't mind and I ain't gonna bite ya fer callin' me by my name."

Arthur smiled. "Very well, Amelia. What time do you finish work? I would very much like to take you for dinner."

"I…I can't. Lucky has eyes everywhere, if he caught wind of us goin' out together…well, I'd have matchin' rouge on my cheeks. I suppose…if I were to bring a friend, with the intention of settin' ya up with her, I could go out with ya."

Arthur shook his head. "I don't like the idea of having another woman with us."

"I can't do it then Mister Kirkland. You'll just have to be content with seein' me here at the club."

Arthur took a sip of his whiskey. "Alright then. We'll just stay here. Are you hungry? Perhaps I can order you something to eat."

She smiled. "That would be lovely, Mister Kirkland."

* * *

For the entire week that Lovino was gone Arthur would visit the club every night. Every night he watched as Amelia sang for him, watched as she sat across from him at the table eating her dinner. He grew to love her laugh and odd Southern way of talking.

The night before Lovino's return Arthur decided to make his move.

"Amelia?"

Amelia took a sip of her champagne and smiled. "Yes, Arthur?" Sometime during the week he had asked her to call him by his name.

"Amelia!" her boss called. "It's almost curtain time!"

"I'll be right there Andy, give me a minute," she answered. "Sorry Arthur, go on."

"I have something I wish to tell you. I…" Arthur stopped, unable to go on. _Blast it all, this is harder than I thought. Alright just out with it, old chap._ Arthur took a deep breath and looked her steady in the eyes. He itched to reach for her hand but he waited to see her reaction. "I love you."

Amelia froze. "A-Arthur," she stammered. Eyes wide and heart racing, she felt like she couldn't move. She wanted to speak but she was unsure of what to say.

He held up his hand. "No, don't try to dissuade me. I love you. It's as simple as that."

Tears were in her eyes. "Here I was thinkin' it was jus' me," she managed to say in a breathy voice. "I love ya too Arthur, but ya know we can't ever be together, Lovi…"

"To hell with that wretched man!" Arthur yelled. "We love each other. We don't need anything else."

"AMELIA!" roared a voice from the back.

Amelia jumped. "Looks like my break is over. I'll see ya after the show doll."

Arthur grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I'll be waiting."

She blushed and ran to get ready.

* * *

After her show, she sat in her dressing room changing into more casual clothes when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she called out unthinkingly, believing it to be her boss.

"_Guten Tag_ Amelia," replied a low, gravelly voice that she knew well.

Amelia spun around in shock. She watched helplessly as Dutch walked in and closed the door.

"I have to say, I really enjoyed your performance earlier this week, but I feel like I was cheated out of a kiss."

"It was a show, Dutch. Ain't anythin' more."

"Then it was a rather disappointing show." He walked across the room to where she sat. "I would very much like my kiss now."

"Dutch, ya know I'm Lucky's girl. I ain't ever gonna be yers. Lovi will kill you."

"Well you seem to be getting chummy with that foreigner. I suppose," He ran his fingers up her bare arm to her neck. "Lucky would like to know what you're doing behind his back."

She glared at him. "Don't ya dare."

"Give me a kiss." His red eyes held mischief.

Amelia glared at him as she stood and placed her lips to his. Dutch took control, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. She finally managed to pull away but as she tried to free herself from his grasp he held on tighter.

"You ain't going anywhere. You're coming with me."

"Let me go ya brute!" Amelia struggled. She managed to punch him, but that only angered him.

"You stupid bitch!" He punched her back, knocking her out. He carried her limp body out the back and into his car.

Once inside, he drove off, leaving the club and Arthur far behind.

* * *

Arthur was beginning to worry. Amelia was taking too long to change, just as he was about to ask about her Francis appeared.

"_Bonjour_ Arthur. How is mademoiselle Amelia today?"

"Fine, but she finished her last song about twenty minutes ago. She never takes that long to get changed and meet me."

"Perhaps her boss is talking to her?"

Arthur shook his head. "He's already left." Arthur saw one of the girls who sang with Amelia pass by. "Doris! Have you seen Amelia?" he asked.

The girl stopped to answer Arthur. "She had an attractive red-eyed gentleman asking about her. I assume he went to talk to her."

"R-red-eyed?" Francis asked. The girl nodded. "Yeah, he was awful pale but he was rather handsome."

"_Merci mon cher,_ If I could just talk to my friend here. _Bonne nuit."_

The girl blushed at the French. "O-of course sir. Come see us again." She winked at Francis and walked away.

"Arthur, that red-eyed gentleman must have been Dutch! He is albino, and there are not too many albinos here."

"What!?"

"I…I've heard rumors that he has a big surprise planned for when Lucky comes back. Doesn't he come home tomorrow?"

"Amelia…" Arthur jumped up, panic consuming him.

"_Oui." _

Together they ran off towards Amelia's room. They opened the door without knocking and found it empty. Arthur fell to his knees.

"Amelia…"

"_Merde!"_

Arthur could only kneel there on the floor.

"She's gone…"

"Arthur," Francis knelt beside him. "Arthur, I told you. You shouldn't have gotten involved, her life is too dangerous and unpredictable. You'll find someone else, I know it. You are…mildly attractive with an accent the girls love. Forget about her. When someone disappears with the mafia, they never come back."

"But Francis…I love her."

"I am sorry, Arthur. Forget about her. She is lost to us."

Arthur began to sob, kneeling down further until his forehead was against the floor.

* * *

Amelia woke up in an unfamiliar room. Her wrists and ankles were bound to a bedpost. _This is it._ She thought. _This is where I die, by Dutch's hands too._

"Ah, you are awake."

She turned to the sound of his voice. "What do ya want Dutch? Lucky will give ya anythin' ya want fer me."

Dutch laughed. "Oh, but he won't. We both want the same thing: you." He smiled at her, straddling her.

"Get off o'me," She growled. Dutch only smiled.

"Now now sweetheart. I got a message for Lucky and you're gonna be my little pigeon."

He leaned down and stole a kiss from her. "I just wanna take you but I can't, got more important things to do pidge." He stood up and went to grab a knife he kept on his dresser. "Ya see pidge, nothin' against you but I gotta send a message to 'ol Lucky. You're better than a letter."

He approached her carrying the knife. "Gonna carve my initials into you like a tree."

Amelia's eyes widened as he put a gag in her mouth to stifle her screams. He ripped off her skirt and panties and pressed the tip of the blade to her pelvis.

"_Sehr schön_," he whispered as his hungry eyes raked over her half nude form as he carved DB into her skin. Amelia cried out in pain but her screams were muted by the gag. Dutch held the blade in front of her eyes once he had finished. She saw the bright red blood dripping off of it, staining her white blouse. Her blood glistened on the knife as Dutch held it.

"You're beautiful, and now you have my name on your skin. Ready for part two pidge?"

Amelia glared and shook her head. She tried to speak around the gag, letting out a muffled "bastard." Dutch only chuckled as he removed his clothes. "A man's got needs. Sorry pidge."

* * *

Amelia was dumped outside her apartment. She lay on the sidewalk as people walked by, not offering to help her. She could only lay there and weep. She never thought that this would happen to her. She knew being with this new Lovi was dangerous but she never thought this would happen.

"Amelia!" She heard footsteps rushing towards her. She looked up hoping to see Arthur but saw Lovino instead. "L…Lovi?" Her voice was weak.

Lovino lifted her off the floor and carried her into her apartment. When he laid her on the bed he saw the large blood stain on the right side of her pelvis and the smaller stain on her chest.

"Amelia, what happened!?" He demanded as he began to take off her clothes to check the wounds.

"Dutch…"

Lovino let out a string of curses in Italian. He removed her clothes and saw the DB on her skin and the bruises on her inner thighs.

"Oh baby doll, I'm so sorry…"

Amelia began to cry for the first time since the attack.

"Amelia, I'm sorry…I never wanted any of this to happen to you, I never intended it to." Lovi cleaned up the blood, covered the wound, and put her in a new dress. He held her close.

"W-what happened to us?" Amelia finally asked.

"What are you talkin' about baby?"

"Lovi…ya haven't been yerself, you've changed and left me behind. I haven't been happy fer a while. Ya dragged me into this life without my consent."

"Amelia, what are you saying?"

"I'm sayin' we haven't been ourselves. You've changed and I don't think we fit anymore…"

Lovino's eyes narrowed. "We promised…"

Amelia interrupted him. "That was three years ago back in Dallas! We promised under a full moon out in the field to always put the other ahead of ourselves. But the only one you've been thinkin' of is yerself!"

"I've done everything for you! I gave you a nice place to live, expensive jewelry and dresses! What more do you want, you ungrateful witch!?"

Amelia glared at him. "I want ya out of my life. I wish Dutch had just killed me instead, he woulda saved me from this hollow life you've given me."

Lovino, furious, slapped her hard enough to knock her to the ground.

Amelia shakily stood. "Go on, hit me I don't care anymore. Ya ain't the man I fell in love with. Ya ain't cute little Lovino Vargas, new from Italy, who fell in love with the wild child of a farmer. Ya ain't the man ya once were."

"You…." Lovino was so angry he was beyond articulation. He was ready to strike her again when there was a pounding on her door. "Maybe that's Dutch now, here to finish the job," he hissed.

He reached one hand into his pocket, his fingers wrapping around the pistol he kept hidden in jacket. He threw open the door, and there stood Arthur.

Lovino released the pistol and pulled his hands out of his jacket. "Hey foreigner, you're the one who helped Amelia when she fell about a week ago, right?"

"Y-yes but I wanted to tell you that I fear she may have…"

"Arthur!" Amelia cried out rushing to the door. Lovino shoved her back, sending her to the floor once more.

"Arthur? You mind telling me why she knows your name?!"

Arthur straightened himself. He was pleased to see that he was taller than the Italian.

"Listen up you short tosser, I've told you before that you shouldn't treat her like that. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to her."

Lovino's eyes widened. "I see now. You've been going together behind my back!"

"It ain't like that Lovi! I've only talked ta him. I would never cheat on nobody. I was plannin' on leavin' ya. Arthur…is who I love now."

Lovino turned to the man in front of him. He grabbed Arthur's jacket and roughly pulled him into the room. "Ain't no woman of mine gonna run off with a limey." He pulled the gun out of his jacket. "This'll teach ya to mess with another guy's woman!" He pointed the gun towards Amelia. Arthur rushed at him and tackled him to the floor.

"GEROFF ME YOU NO GOOD, WOMAN STEALING, SONOFABITCH!"

"I didn't steal her! You threw her away with your stupid attempts at being Mafioso!"

Lovino let out a howl and kicked Arthur in the stomach. Arthur keeled over and Lovino was on him, landing punch after punch on his face.

"It wasn't his fault that I strayed! It was yers!" Amelia grabbed a handful of Lovino's hair and attempted to pull him off of Arthur. Lovino struggled, eventually getting loose. He turned on Amelia and grabbed her hair yanking her face close to his.

"You dirty slut. You deserved what Dutch did to you!" He punched her in the stomach. She sank to her knees as Arthur slowly stood and took a swing at Lovino. His fist met the back of the Italian's head. Lovino stumbled and released Amelia to grapple with the Englishman. Lovino took note of his gun lying on the floor by the table.

He grabbed Arthur by the waist, hoisted him up and threw him on the ground. While Arthur struggled to get to his feet Lovino grabbed the gun and aimed it at Arthur's chest. Just as he pulled the trigger Amelia jumped on his back. Lovino's arm shot up and the sound of the gun going off rang in Amelia's ears as Lovino tried to fight her off. He backed up into the kitchen, slamming her up against some cabinets. She clung to his back, afraid to let go. As he slammed her against the cabinets again a large knife fell out and landed on the counter.

Without thinking Amelia grabbed it and plunged it into the back of Lovino's neck. He let out a painful yell as he fell to the ground. Amelia stabbed him again and again. She was screaming and crying as she did it. Arthur stumbled over and pulled her off of him.

"Amelia, Amelia… my darling, calm down. He's dead. He's dead..."

Amelia buried her face in his chest as her shoulders shook from her sobs. Arthur pulled her away and looked at her. "I still love you. I still want you. I don't care if you lost your virginity to him, if you were raped by Dutch, or if you killed Lovino. I would kill both of them if I had the chance. I love you, Amelia Jones. Will you come away and start a new life with me in London?"

Amelia nodded. "Yes! Please Arthur, take me away from here. Make me happy again."

A thought occurred to him. "Wait, isn't this your apartment? When his body is found they'll come looking for you."

Amelia shook her head. "It's in Lovi's name. Nobody knows I live here, they think I live at the club. How did ya find me?"

"I'll tell you later. Let's get out of here."

Together they ran out of the building and Arthur led her to a parked car by the curb.

"Drive, Frog!" Arthur hollered as they got in the backseat. Francis nodded and peeled out.

"Francis! What are ya doin' here!?"

"Bonjour _mon ange_. I am just helping a friend." He winked at her. Amelia turned to Arthur.

"I can't believe it! I'm free." Her eyes widened. "Arthur, you've been shot!" Amelia stared at the spreading blood stain on his left shoulder.

Arthur grimaced. "Yeah, the bastard got me when you jumped on his back. It's fine, poppet. Just a scratch, that's all."

"You need to go to a hospital," Francis said.

"No, he don't. I can fix him up. Get me to a drugstore."

Francis did as she told him to. She ran inside and came out ten minutes later with a bag. Once inside Arthur told Francis to drive to the airport. Arthur watched as Amelia patched him up.

"I'm afraid to ask, but how do you know how to do this?"

Amelia smiled and ran a hand through Arthur's sandy hair. "Lovi was a mafia boss remember? He didn't always come home unscathed. I learned quick."

"Learnt."

"Huh?"

Arthur chuckled. She was perfect. "It's learnt, not learned. I love you."

Amelia blushed. "I love ya too." She leaned over and gave him a soft loving kiss.

Francis stole a quick peek at them and smiled. He was happy that they were both happy.

* * *

**London, 1942**

Amelia woke up to an empty bed. She sighed and stood up. "Artie?!" She called out.

"Kitchen, love!"

She chuckled and made her way downstairs, not bothering to put on a robe. She found her husband in their kitchen. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Arthur turned and returned the embrace. Her head lay against his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat.

"I read in the paper that Dutch was found dead late last night."

Amelia looked up. "What?"

"Apparently Lucky's right hand man, Frank Costello, ordered the attack on him. Saying that Dutch was responsible for Lucky's death. It took six men to bring him down."

"He was a no account cad. I'm glad he's dead, the world's better off without him."

Arthur kissed the top of her head. "I'm just glad that neither of them killed you."

She looked up and he kissed her. "I am happy ta be outta that world."

"Welcome to the whimsical, yet dull regularity of London life." Arthur joked.

"I love it, it's a welcome change."

"I love you."

"I love ya too. Time fer work."

Arthur grimaced. "Oh bugger, let's get ready then."

* * *

Amelia danced around on stage as she sang.

"_They made him blow a bugle for his Uncle Sam,_

"_It really brought him down because he couldn't jam._

"_The captain seemed to understand,_

"_Because the next day the cap' went out and drafted the band,_

"_And now the company jumps when he plays reveille._

"_He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of company B."_

Francis walked into the nightclub and sat at the bar.

"Hello, Frog," Arthur murmured.

Francis smiled. "Amelia seems happy."

"She is. The bombs last year frightened her; we were lucky to have survived. At least the club is still standing, though."

"Couldn't keep her off the stage, _oui_?"

Arthur smiled. "It's fine. I get to hear that voice that I love so much."

"_Oui_, it's nice that the world gets to hear her voice again. The men like her here, _non_?"

"They all know better. It is our club after all. They all know we're married, but— if only I could get her to stop showing so much skin."

Francis laughed. "Her spirit is what you love, _non_?"

Arthur smiled. "It's everything frog. I just love her." Arthur reached under his shirt and pulled out a chain with a key hanging from it. "I kept the key to her heart safe."

Francis smiled.

"_Fish gotta swim, birds gotta fly,_

"_I gotta love one man 'till I die._

"_Can't help lovin' that man of mine."_

Amelia took her favorite seat on the piano. She turned to the bar, catching Arthur's eye as she sang the last line.

"_Can't help, lovin' that man of mine."_

_hat would be lovely Mister some food and a drink."sirable you ae. will never get ta. airesson for one thing or anot_


End file.
